


Let's Go See The Stars

by synoct



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: First Love, Love Letters, M/M, Rural Setting, Slow Burn, farm, radio dj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 16:39:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synoct/pseuds/synoct
Summary: Hwang Minhyun is a radio DJ in a radio station in his rural. He meets again with his first love, Kim Jaehwan. At the time he will confess his feeling, Kim Jaehwan disappears. on the other hand, there is a guy who keeps sending him love letters. After Jaehwan disappeared, he starts reading the letters one by one which makes him starts having a feeling to the sender.will he meet them? which one will he choose?





	Let's Go See The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> You can listen to Jeokjae - Let's Go See The Stars and Baekhyun - Like Rain, Like Music while reading it.

"with me again, Hwang Minhyun who will melt your heart with his nice and tender voice. Haha. Well, i hope so." Minhyun chuckled and embarrassed with his own words. He just started his radio show, Confessing Time that broadcasted every Tuesday and Thursday at 4 pm. His radio show is the most famous show among the youngsters in his rural-urban. Yet, not many people listening his radio show because there are only around 50.000 citizens there. He starts the show with a ballad song. His favorite genre.

When there is a song being played, he's looking for some letters to be read after the song ends. He's contemplating to choose two or three letters among the letters inside the box. Reading letters from fans is one of the main items of his program. Minhyun himself suggested the idea. He said, by using letters instead of an online platform to share fans opinions on the radio show is the way to appreciating people who live decades ago who works hard even though the life at the time wasn't as easy as now with many technologies found.

Through the letters, sometimes they request some songs. Sometimes they just give Minhyun some encouraging words. And in extreme case, someone ever confessed his feeling to the girl he has been in love with at his radio show. He said the girl accepted his feeling after that. It made him proud and happy somehow.

He stopped for a while when he found a letter from Guitar String. It was the 10th time Guitar String sent him letters. He hasn't read any letters of him except the first one. He couldn't do that, reading the love letters. Minhyun wants to devote his love to his first love only. Besides, he wants to confess his feeling to his first love soon. 

"Oppa, why did you often play Jeokjae's Let's Go See The Star. Not that I'm complaining. I really like the song. Thank you, Oppa!" Minhyun read one of the fans' letters with a smile and becomes flustered after that. His fan realized about him often playing the song which he, himself, didn't realize it. It leads him to list, quickly in his mind, other songs that might be played over and over without him realizing.   
"Aahh.. so you realized about that. No reason. Just.. the song always reminds me of my first love. TMI, I will see him after this program." Minhyun answered the sender's question.   
Just thinking about his first love made his heart fluttered. He can't wait to meet his first love after finishing the radio show.

Another song is played after he read the letters.

Minhyun rides his bicycle to get home. As usual, he took a track beside The Nam River. Only at the park by the river, he can see his first love. He pulled over and parked his bicycle not far from where he sits on the bench near the river where he still can hear his first love voice while he's singing. Coincidently the boy only comes to the park every Tuesday and Thursday. Minhyun ever tried so many times to come to the park on the other day but he never found him there. This time around, he doesnn't sing any song. He looks sad instead. Minhyun looks after him from afar.   
_What're you going through these days? You looked down._

The boy stands up on the bushes beside the river. There are earphones hanging from his ears. He takes his guitar on the ground and walks toward his bicycle that was parked not far from where he sat before. He took a glance toward Minhyun before he looks away and keeps walking. As if time stops for a moment when the boy looks at him, Minhyun cann't think of anything. Minhyun stands up right away after the boy looked away from him. Minhyun wants to catch him up.   
"Excuse me!"   
Minhyun shouts at the boy. The boy seems doesn't hear his voice because of his earphones. He keeps walking toward his bicycle and rides it on the track. Minhyun curses himself to missed the opportunities many times. He doesn't know when he will be able, or more precisely brave enough, to talk with the stranger that none other than his first love. Just staring at him from afar isn't enough.

“I’ll make sure that someday you’ll know my feelings for you” Minhyun whispered.

***

It’s another Thursday where Minhyun leads the Confessing Time program. Unusually, today he receives many letters. He looks carefully to all of the brown envelopes on his hands. He reads one of them.

“Oppa, please tell us about your first love” Minhyun read the letter.

“My first love? Do you really curious about it? Well, he has a nice voice. Every time I hear his voice, it feels like he’s singing it to me and it made my heart fluttered. Another TMI, I want to confess to him today.” Minhyun stopped for a while then continued.

“yeah, that’s all. I think I’ve said more than enough.” Minhyun chuckled and felt so embarrassed by telling those words on his radio show.

He puts aside the Guitar String's envelope inside another box on the table. That will be the 11th time he received Guitar String's letters. He continues with other’s envelope and plays some songs. He looks at his watch that shows 05.30 pm. His radio show will end in 15 minutes. He never been as excited as today to end the show and can't wait to go to the park by Nam River and meets his first love. His heart beats faster as he’s worried about the result. 

_Will it be a new chapter of my life, or...?_

Minhyun rides his bicycle as soon as he goes out the radio station. Never he rides it as fast as today. He stops at the park beside Nam River only to see no one there. Disappointment can be seen on his face. He asked himself many times about the reason which himself doesn't know the answer. That's really unexpected. As he knows for sure, in the past months the boy always there with his guitar, singing at the park by the river.   
He blamed himself many times to not do it 2 days before, on Tuesday or other past days when he could still see him for hours there. He’s back home after waiting there till it dark.

***

He regrets so much after he got home. It's more disappointing after many of his fans asking about the result of his confession.

“well, I missed the opportunity to do that. I’ll do it today. I promise.” Yet, Minhyun made another mistake by telling them all of that. 

_What if I won’t meet him again today? What will I say to my fans then?_

His reckless act only gives him another embarrassment moment, but that's nothing's compared to the disappointment he's got.  After he finished his work on next Tuesday, the boy isn’t there again. The last time Minhyun saw him was last week when the boy at the park didn’t sing at all and only left a sad face memory in Minhyun’s mind. He walked his bike, doesn’t feel like to ride it. The wind feels colder and blows harder than usual left his hair messy.

“next time. Maybe, next time” Minhyun gives himself courage.

Minhyun arrives at home after 15 minutes walking. He repeats the songs on the Nam River playlist over and over again. Recalling his memory in this past months when he sits on the bench and listens to his first love voice. All of the songs on the playlist are the songs that the boy ever sang by the river. 

Weeks passed by. No confession being made as Minhyun didn’t see him anymore sits by the river. No one asked him anymore about his first love. Looks like the fans already realized that the result wasn’t good. Minhyun, himself always avoids talking about love in the past weeks. He always skips some letters that asking him about love or simply talking about love. When he unintentionally reads a letter that talks about love, he will just simply distracts the listeners by talking about the weather.

“don’t you see today is so gloomy? I think you should bring your umbrella if you want to go out now.”

The loyal fans would know what it means when Minhyun said the phrase. For them, it means, “I don’t want to talk about that.”

He still has an hour for his radio show. A song being played now. He is in middle of searching for fans letter which is all of them already has been read except the Guitar String ones. He remembers 3 months ago when he first received the letter and read it on his radio show. The sender said that he really loves his voice that he thinks he falls in love with Minhyun. The second letter on his hand now. Actually, he hesitates to read it but he still has much time and he doesn’t know how to kill time.  
  
“It’s from Guitar String,” Minhyun said.

“I didn’t expect you reading my letter in your previous show. Hearing your voice in the afternoon is such a healing time for me. I want to hear it every day.” Minhyun finished reading the letter.

“well, this is another letter from Guitar String. I’m very happy that you can get a healing time by hearing my voice. Please keep listening to our show.” Minhyun asked and played a song that was requested by a listener who sent the request through their website. He looks at the other 10 letters that he kept in the letterbox from Guitar String.

“so that was Park Hyosin song for the ost of the Mister Sunshine drama. Park Hyosin never disappointed me in his voice and singing skill. Such a wonderful voice. Should be granted with a big award, shouldn’t he?” Minhyun opened the talk after the song ended.

“so the last letter for today would be from Guitar String, again.” Minhyun chuckled after that.

“he sent letter several times to this program.” Minhyun continued.

“Minhyun, I think it would be nice if I can hear your voice while staring the stars.” Minhyun smiles after reading the words from his fan.

“Guitar String, is my voice that soothing for you?” Minhyun can’t help smiling but pull it off again after he remembered his first love. 

_I already have someone else in my heart and I want to devote my love to him only._

He went home after finishing his show. There is still a wish inside his heart that he could see his first love again there, sits by the river, one more time. He isn’t sure which one he misses more. His voice or his first love himself.

_Kim jaehwan_

He whispered his first love name. Minhyun saw him first when he was in middle school. Jaehwan is 1 year younger than him. At the time, Jaehwan was joining a singing competition in his rural-urban and he won. Minhyun fell in love with his voice since then. Years passed by after that and Minhyun found him again at the park by the river.

Minhyun listens to the songs in the Nam River Playlist over and over again at home.  _Nothing can replace his voice._ A tear run down through his cheek unexpectedly. 

_I think you won’t come again. I have this feeling._

***

Today is the Thursday Confessing Time Show. Minhyun is in a good mood after he tasted a bittersweet of coffee he had made before he came to his studio. Twice song is being played now.

He’s got some new letters to read today. 5 letters. That’s quite a lot actually. Realizing usually he only gets 2 or 3 letters to read.

“Oppa, why don’t you date Guitar String. I think he’s fine.” Minhyun read the letter and almost spit out his coffee.

“should I?” he just made a short comment and left the listeners with a curiosity.

He read another letter, “hyung, I’ve got a good mark today. My hard work is paid off.”

“good to know. I wish all the best for your future as well” Minhyun commented.

“well, I already read 2 letters so far. Will read the others in between playing songs.” Minhyun said.

“guys, I have a question. Do you think, for how long waiting is considered as enough? Gives your comments through some letters. I’ll be waiting, okay?” Minhyun continued as he played another song.

_Where are you? What’re you doing right now?_

_Won’t you come to look at the stars with me?_

_I don’t care where we go, can you come out?_

_So many things I want to tell you_

_But I won’t rush_

Minhyun played Jeokjae – Let’s See The Stars for the first time after some weeks. The song that Jaehwan often sings by the river. He listens to it carefully as he recalling moments when Jaehwan sings it at the park. He made a decision.

_By this time, I’m officially forgetting you, Kim Jaehwan. I won’t hear this song again._

 

Minhyun reads another letter, “Minhyun, can someone falls in love only by hearing his voice even though he never meets the latter?” Minhyun flipped over the envelope to make sure again and found Guitar String as the sender. He stays still for a while. Thinking about how to answer the question. 

_Isn’t he confess to me that he falls in love with me now?_

“well, it could be, I think. Thinking about, how I fall in love with my first love.” Minhyun answered honestly.

“I hope that person reciprocates your feeling.” Minhyun continued hesitantly. Not that he really wants to open his heart, but he thinks it would be nice if everyone loves someone that loves him back. Not that he even can do that now, but maybe, someday. Maybe someday he can reciprocate Guitar String’s feeling. Who knows?

2 hours passed, Minhyun is tidying up his table and putting some pieces of stuff into his bag. His eyes fix on the letterbox. He opens the box and takes some envelopes from it. 12 letters. All from Guitar String.

***

The clock on the wall shows him an 8 pm. He just took a bath and now he’s laying on his bed. There are some pillows where he laid half of his back. He put his left hand under his head and his right-hand holds a letter. The fifth letter from Guitar String.

_I don’t know whether you read my letters or not. You only read my first letter on the radio show._

_Minhyun, can I meet you?_

_In case, you want to reply to my letter, I’ll give you the letter address that I wrote down on the bottom of the letter._

Minhyun’s eyes move to the bottom side of the letter. There is a letter address just like what Guitar String said. 

_I didn’t even think about replying your letter, but after you gave me your letter address, I feel like there is something pushing me to do it._

Minhyun took the sixth letter. He stopped for a while thinking of something. Then, he realized that Guitar String didn’t send him letters for almost 2 months. The last letter that he gave him is the 12th letter. He opens the brown envelop and pulls out the white paper inside it.

_Minhyun, I don’t know how to give you the letters if it’s not through your radio show. But I hope I still can talk to you in private. So, please don’t read it on the show if you can._

_Today is such a good day for me. If only I can spend the day and share the happiness with you. Can I meet you?_   _  
_ I'll wait for your reply.

Minhyun stares at his wall blank and looks at the date of the letter sent by him. It shows more than 2 months ago.  _Who are you? There is no one ever so whipped over me like this._ He made a sudden move by standing up and went to his table trying to find a paper and pen. He starts making a letter. He doesn’t know whether the sender is still waiting for his reply but he wants to try.

Minhyun’s first letter,

_Who are you? Thanks for loving my voice. Don’t you feel tired waiting for me? Meet me at the park by the Nam River at 4 pm on Wednesday, Nov 14th._

Minhyun goes to the post office in his rural-urban. It took about 20 minutes for him to reach there by bicycle. He hands over the brown envelope to the staff full of excitement. He suggested him to meet next week.   
_It will reach your place within a day._

***

“with me again, Hwang Minhyun to accompany you after finishing your activities.” Minhyun talked fast as he repeated that phrase many times in his program.

“I’ve got many letters today. I think I’ll read them one by one.” He stopped for a while in between deciding which letter to choose first. He took a brown envelope from Im Hana.

“Oppa, it depends on what the thing that you wait for. If you wait for someone after making a promise, I think 30 minutes is enough. But if you wait for someone to reciprocate your feeling, i think a month is enough because a month is quite a time to make someone in love with you. I hope I gave you a satisfying answer. Fighting oppa.” Looks like Hana answered his question about, how long waiting is considered as enough. He almost forgets about the question he made, after days thinking about Guitar String’s letters. There are still 6 letters remain.

“Aaah... thank you, Hana, for answering my question. Yeah, I already made a decision that I won’t wait anymore.” Minhyun proceeds to another letter.

“now, it’s from Kim Sujin,” Minhyun said as he read the sender name on the envelope.

“Minhyun, I won’t answer your question but I will give my opinion about waiting. No one likes waiting for something. Everyone wants something that they’re waiting for comes as soon as possible so it’s better to not make someone else waiting.” Minhyun finished reading the letter.

“wah, I’ve got many good letters today. Thank you for all your letters. Should I make a question in every broadcasting for you to send us many letters like this?” Minhyun suggested.

2 hours broadcasting passed without him realizing it. He has never got many letters as many as today's. There are some letters that he couldn’t read yet, which he will read on the next broadcasting.

On his way home after finishing the broadcasting, Minhyun stopped at the park by the river, parked his bicycle near the bench where he sat after and took out 2 letters from his bag.

“the seventh letter,” Minhyun said.

_Feels the wind blows, hears the sound of a river, sees the blue sky. I'm imagining how your face would be. I think it’s as beautiful as your voice._

As if, Guitar String knows where he’s right now.  _Feels the wind blows,_ _hears the sound of a river, sees the blue sky._ The exact things that he got at the time. Minhyun puts his hand on his chest. Feels something on his heart. 

_what is it? Why am i so happy right now? Could this be more heart fluttering? No one ever praised my voice like him._

He took another envelope. The eighth letter from Guitar String.

_I wonder, have you ever read my letter other than the first one that you shared on the broadcasting? Am I waiting alone here? I feel lonely right now. I think I miss you._

***

Minhyun throws his bag on his table in his room. He took out paper and pen from his bag and starts writing.

_Someone said to me today that no one likes waiting. I just read your eighth letter. I’m sorry if i made you wait too long. My previous letter would arrive at your place today. Let’s meet next week._

***

One day passed. Minhyun a bit nervous in the morning realizing his letter might already arrived at Guitar String’s place this time and he might already read his letter. He expected today or tomorrow he will receive his replying letter. He waited till night tomorrow at his station. No letter came. Till it reaches the day Minhyun suggested them to meet, Nov 14th.

It's Nov 14th, the day almost dark at the time. He is waiting for someone that might be Guitar String to come. No one’s coming. His hand holds a broken white paper. Ready to read it. The 9th letter from Guitar String.

_The harvest time is coming. I help my father produce some wine. Do you like drinking wine?  Funny thing when i drank a lot of this is i calling out your name without me realized it. My sister told me so. She asked me, “oppa, who is Hwang Minhyun?” she thought you’re my new boyfriend. Haha._

_I wonder, when will you replied to my letter, Minhyun._

He stays still. That’s the letter that was sent around 2 months ago.

_Am i too late to come to you? Why do i always miss the opportunities i’ve got till i lose them._

Minhyun took another letter with no spirit. The tenth letter. A very short one.

_I need your answer. At least in one letter. Whether i should continue waiting for you or not._

Minhyun can feel the hopelessness the sender felt while writing it. He is imagining him in his place and it’s not a nice thing to feel. Just like how he had been waiting for his first love to recognize him. Minhyun stands up from his seat and back home right away.

_I just read your tenth letter. I know thay’s not something nice to feel and today i’ve gone through a bad day too. I’m waiting for you at the place i suggested before and you didn’t come. But, it’s nothing compared to how long you wait for me to reply you. Maybe i’m too late to open my heart for you._

The third letter he sent.

***

“is it going to rain soon? Today looks gloomy.” Minhyun said it with his mic on. It's Confessing Time time.

“Should i play the song Like Rain Like Music?” Minhyun then proceeds to find the song that was sung by Baekhyun on the computer and click the play button.

_When the rain falls and the music flows_

_I think of you_

_The night when you left_

_It was raining like this_

 

Minhyun doesn’t understand why he played all sad songs today on the broadcasting. Maybe the weather influences his mood. He pulled off his bicycle near the bench where he usually sits. He loves spending time there. it’s not because he misses Jaehwan. It’s because he loves the feeling he’s got there.  _No wonder Jaehwan always spends time at the park in the afternoon when the sun almost falls dow_ n.

 

_I feel like cheating when i think about Jaehwan now._

_The wind breeze, the sound of a river, and the scenery of the sky._ He suddenly remembers Guitar String’s previous letter that mentioned about wind, river, and sky. There are 2 left letters on his hands. The last letters that he's got from Guitar String. As if he will be separated from him after he finishing all the letters. He hesitates a bit to read them. He kept putting off reading it since a few days ago. He wasn’t ready to read them. But after he realized that maybe it will give him more explanation about why he didn’t send any letter anymore, he decided to read it soon.

He took out the broken white paper inside the brown envelope. There is a longer letter inside. The eleventh letter.

_I never fall in love in my life until i know you. Knowing you will meet your first love soon with your excited voice, really makes me down, to be honest. As long i hear your talking voice on the broadcasting, i never heard your voice as happy as when you talk about him. I know how you feel because that’s also what i feel when i wrote every letter for you. I don’t know whether i’m happy or sad right now. I want you to reciprocate my feelings but i will be sadder seeing you sad because of him._

_Now i understand why you never replied to my letters. Because your heart is closed for another love. If only i realized about it sooner. Are you happy with him?_

Many regrets fill in Minhyun's heart. Seems Guitar String made the letter after Minhyun talked about his first love. Minhyun can feel the sender’s feeling. How it must be hurt for him, he knows for sure. As if he saw someone he loves hurt, he himself hurts by imagining it and what's worse is it was all because of him but that’s the fate that he couldn’t change.

He moves his eyes to the twelfth letter. A longer letter than the previous one.

_I feel like a bad person by still hoping you to open your heart for me. But i know for sure, you wouldn’t do that. It would be great to be able with your first love. Somehow i envy you._

_I think it will be my farewell letter. I won’t be here for quite sometimes. I will move to Seoul in a few days. You know, when i said i help my father to make wine, My father’s wine is getting many more orders in these past months. I will help my parents to open our first store in Seoul._

_I’ll bury my feelings without knowing your face. I always wonder, how your face is like. Have i ever saw you in our small rural-urban? I hope someday i can meet you in real life and introduce myself properly in a better condition._

_Let me end this letter here. I love you, Minhyun._

_Farewell._

_-Kim Jae Hwan_

 

Minhyun couldn’t say anything. He’s freezing. he couldn't be more shock reading the "Kim Jae Hwan" letters at the bottom of the letter.

_Which Kim Jae Hwan? Is he my first love Kim Jae Hwan?_

Minhyun is calculating many of coincidences between these two events. He checks on the last letter’s date and he found out that it was written one day after the last time he saw Jaehwan with a sad face by the river. Only then he realizes the reason he never sees Jaehwan at the park since that day and how fool Jaehwan is because he's jealous of himself. If only Jaehwan knows that he's the one that Minhyun has talked about in the broadcasting.

The more he thinks about that the more stupid he thinks of himself. Minhyun keep repeating, "what if?" And "what if?" He regrets it so much that he didn't have the courage to confess his feeling sooner when Jaehwan was still always waiting for him.

But, it’s already too late since two months ago. He saw some marks on the letter. Looks like some water drops already dried on it and left the paper wavy.   
_He wrote it while crying._

He looks at the sign at the bottom of the letter, again. Kim Jae Hwan. Guitar String never wrote his sign before. It’s the first time he wrote his own name. As if he wants Minhyun to find him. His eyes look teary now. His nose and lips are getting red.

Again, Minhyun’s late in a blink of an eye. He falls in love twice in his lifetime with the same person and missed the opportunity twice too. The Like Rain Like Music that he played on the broadcasting earlier keep resounding in his ear. As if it pitied his miserable fate.

 

_Again, i stand in the rain today_

_And let the day pass by_

_Like a beautiful music_

_Our love story_

_Comes with pain just like the flowing rain_

 

Rain suddenly comes hard. Minhyun puts the letters inside his leather bag in a hurry and goes home by riding his bicycle fast. He has never as soaked as now for some years he doesn’t know how long. Never been as miserable as this time.

***

He sat in front of his table. Writing a letter. The letter that might be the last letter he would give to Jaehwan. Tears flowing on his cheeks. As much as he tried to stop it, the crying getting harder. He lets it down like that as he writing the letter.

_Don’t go. Maybe i’m the most selfish man in the world to said that, but i can’t lie to myself that i want you to come back to me. I want to see you. I miss you. I love you._

_Myself full of regrets now. If only i can turn back time. I would run to you right away when i make you sad. I would wipe your tears when you hurt because of me._

_Will you come back to me?_

_I’ll be waiting for you to come. I’ll be waiting for your thirteenth letter. i’ll wait for you here._

_Please don't go._

***

Weeks passed by. Minhyun re-reads Jaehwan's letters several times until he remembers all of the words there. He ensures himself that Jaehwan will be back again someday. Someday that he doesn’t know when. His belief made him stronger to wait.

Hoping there is a letter from Jaehwan, he usually goes to his letterbox on his radio station right after he arrives at his office. No one from Guitar String or Jaehwan till now.

Minhyun goes to Jaehwan's house after gathering his brave. His family is a famous family who sells wine with good quality. They own a big farm in their rural-urban. The humble family. Jaehwan's sister welcoming him.   
"Jaehwan oppa lives in Seoul now. I don't know when he'll come back. His business in Seoul takes his time. Do you have any message for him?" The teen girl said.   
"Um, just tell him to read my letters," Minhyun replied. The girl seems to know something about the letters. Their family must be received all his letters. Minhyun asked for leave before the girl calls him.  
"Excuse me!" Minhyun turns back.   
"We just sent the letters to his place in Seoul a few days ago. He asked me to sent them after we told him that he's got some letters from you. I hope you know it." The girl explained. At least it gives him more information, he wonders.

He spends his time more often at the park by the river for these past days. He is used to spending time there every after gets off from work. The park gave him many memories of his first love or the one he loves now. He usually re-reads Jaehwan's letters there. He is thinking about how long the two of them wait for each other. No one has the courage to make the first move. How it would be easier if one of them braves enough to face the other. Minhyun always afraid of rejection. Now he realizes that one of them should make the first move.

Minhyun is in a train to Seoul. It takes around 6 hours from his hometown to reaches Seoul by some kinds of public transportation. He goes to Seoul with a hope that he can meet Jaehwan with a little information that he opens a cafe bar Kim's Wine. It's not hard to find the cafe location as internet serves him many pieces of information. He takes a week off and stays in Itaewon where the cafe bar located. He takes it as an opportunity for him spending the time to do traveling after realizing that he never went out of his hometown since he graduated 2 years ago.

Minhyun arrives at the hotel at 3 pm. He puts his bags on the floor and looks around his single double-bed room. He walks toward the balcony and finds the form of some buildings around the place. There are many foreigners walk around the street. It would be his first time going to Seoul again after he finished his study at Sunkyunkwan University in broadcasting major 2 years ago.

It is 7 pm when he stands in front of Kim's Cafe & Bar. There are some foreigners and Koreans inside. He walks directly to the bartender there.   
"What do you want to order?" The bartender asked. Minhyun didn't prepare something that he wants to order yet. He only wants to ask a question.   
"Um, sorry, is the owner here?" Minhyun gulps and fights his nervousness. From his face, the bartender looks startled a bit. Maybe it's the first time someone asked about the owner, not only that, Minhyun didn't order anything, yet.   
"Mr. Kim, already back home, sir. Do you have something to order?" The bartender replied. There is a disappointment on his face.   
"Please give me the most recommended one," Minhyun answered it after he's thinking fast of what to order.

Minhyun chooses to sit at the corner. He sips bit by bit the most recommended wine here. The familiar one that he used to taste back in his hometown. Looking around the room, he imagines Jaehwan walks in and out this cafe bar many times every day. Somehow it makes him feel closer to the other. A couple of foreigner goes out of the cafe bar and looks satisfied with the services they've got before someone suddenly opens the door which makes a jingle from the bell above the door. Minhyun moves his eyes toward the door. A 20 something boy goes inside in a rush toward the bartender.   
"Did you see my phone?" Asked the boy to the bartender.   
"Yes, you left your phone on the table hyungnim." Replied the bartender to the boy. The bartender then tells the boy that someone looked for him as he points out by his face at Minhyun who's freezing there on his chair look at them. Jaehwan came back to the cafe because he left his phone behind. He turns his head toward Minhyun and frowns as he tries to remember Minhyun's familiar face. Jaehwan walks toward him. Minhyun stood up already when Jaehwan is one step in front of him.   
"Did you look for me?" Jaehwan asked Minhyun. It is the first time Minhyun hear Jaehwan's talking voice. The voice of a singer he loves all this time.   
"Jaehwan..." Minhyun said it with a shaky voice. It's either because of nervous or too excited about meeting his love for the first time. On the other hand, Jaehwan who seems to recognize Minhyun's voice right away can't hide his startled face. The tender voice that he could only hear only on Tuesday and Thursday. The voice that he always missed these past months. Now, the owner of the voice standing in front of him.   
"Minhyun?" Jaehwan finally speaking. Minhyun nods. Jaehwan's eyes getting teary now.   
"Did you read my letter?" Asked the older. Jaehwan nods. He wipes some drops of tear running down on his cheek several times. Minhyun moves closer to Jaehwan. He pulls Jaehwan to his body smoothly to calm him down. The bartender who looks after them since they meet each other gives a smile seeing the two lovers finally meet.   
"I'm sorry for making you wait." This time, Minhyun who can't resist to let some drops of the tears falling down.

***  
Minhyun and Jaehwan spend the rest of the night sit by the Han River. No cloud at the time so they can see some stars spread around the sky.   
"The sky in our hometown is more beautiful." Minhyun breaks the ice.   
"We can't see the stars clearly here," Jaehwan added.   
"Right. I remember that i've spent some nights by the Nam River. At the time, the sky was so beautiful." Minhyun told the story.   
"Have we met before? I feel like i've known you for a long time." Jaehwan asked. Minhyun nods.  
"Do you remember the boy who always sits on the bench at the park by The Nam River when you spend time there every Tuesday and Thursday?" Minhyun asked. Jaehwan's eyes getting bigger now.  
"Ah, now i remember. That's why your face is so familiar. So, we often meet each other but i didn't recognize you? I'm sorry." Jaehwan feels guilty. Minhyun keeps smiling.  
"It's okay!" Minhyun replied still can't hide the smile on his face.  
"Why did you smile? You seem to hide something from me." Jaehwan said after he recognized Minhyun's nonstop smiling.   
"Nothing." Now Minhyun chuckles and shakes his head.

Minhyun walks Jaehwan home. The apartment located not far from Kim's Cafe and Bar. They're holding hands until they reach the destination.  
Jaehwan faces Minhyun before he goes inside. He seems don't want to let go of the hand he's holding now. Jaehwan shakes his head as if he says that he doesn't want to be part with his lover at the moment.   
"We can meet again tomorrow." Minhyun tries to make Jaehwan sure.   
"I'll be here for a week. You should rest." Minhyun added. It's 12 am now.

They are parted after Minhyun persuaded Jaehwan several times. Today Minhyun finds a new side of Jaehwan. He's a bit pampered in which Minhyun wants to protect him more.

They have a sleepless night that night.

***  
The second day in Seoul, Minhyun spends the time to visit some new popular places there which he has never visited before. He also tries some of his favorites culinary. Jaehwan should work today, so they made a promise to have a date after Jaehwan finished his work.

Minhyun arrives at Kim's Cafe & Bar at 4 pm. Jaehwan is behind the bartender table now. He makes drinks that his father has taught him before. There is sparkling in his eyes as soon as he sees Minhyun opens the door. The other bartender besides him smiles looking at the scene. Jaehwan makes a special drink for Minhyun after that. He sends the drink directly to Minhyun.  
"You arrived too soon. I still have more than an hour to finish my work i think." Jaehwan said it as soon as he is in Minhyun's table.  
"It's okay. I can see your work. Thanks for the drink." Minhyun replied as he holds up the glass.

There are some customers that only want to drink the drinks that prepared by Jaehwan. He has the skills that other bartenders don't have it even though Jaehwan has taught them many times. That's why they think Jaehwan has magic hands.

"Hyungnim, let me do your work. Have a date. He's waiting for you too long." Said a bartender to Jaehwan knowing Minhyun has been waiting for more than an hour. Jaehwan with his guilty face makes sure several times that it's okay for him to go at the time.

They already made a plan to have a meal in a popular restaurant in Itaewon and watching a movie after that. This time they find more things about each other which are awesome. Minhyun is allergic to seafood while Jaehwan is in a diet of carbohydrate.   
"You don't seem to need a diet." Minhyun made a statement.   
"I want to have abs, hyung." Jaehwan replied. Minhyun glares him.  
"Don't do it! More people will attract to you." Minhyun shut his mouth suddenly by his hand.   
"You are being possessive to me now." Jaehwan smiles.  
"I'm sorry." Minhyun looks guilty.   
"It's okay. Now i more realize that you care for me." Jaehwan smiles.

The movie theater in the downtown a little bit crowded now. Minhyun and Jaehwan are standing in front of some movie banners to choose the movie they should watch. They bickering over choosing between Aquaman and Fantastic beast.   
"I didn't watch the previous fantastic beast," Minhyun said.   
"But it's a must watched movie, hyung." Jaehwan replied.  
"We can watch it next time, Jaehwan ah," Minhyun argued.  
"But... Okay, we watch Aquaman then." Jaehwan yielded. Minhyun laughs and he chooses Fantastic Beast instead after looking at how desperate the younger is.

Minhyun tries hard to digest the storyline of the movie. There are many things he doesn't understand as he didn't watch the previous movie and Harry Potter series. His eyes are so heavy now. Last night he couldn't sleep due to excitement after met Jaehwan. He nods his head several times unconsciously. Jaehwan chuckles looking at the scene. He places Minhyun's head on his shoulder because of that.

Minhyun wakes up when the movie almost over. He looks at the younger after pull up his head off of his shoulder.   
"Didn't you sleep last night?" Jaehwan asked without moves his eyes from the big screen.   
"How can i sleep after i met you for the first time?"   
Jaehwan blushes. He also couldn't sleep last night thinking about Minhyun. He's imagining Minhyun's face all night and wondering how his face as pretty as his voice. Minhyun's smile re-appeared many times too in his mind. The feeling of his hand touched by Minhyun felt like a mark there. The movie ends not long after Minhyun woke up. It left Minhyun to know nothing about the movie as he slept almost the entire movie. They move out right away.

This time Jaehwan walk Minhyun to the hotel, holding hands. It's 11 pm now.   
"I will take a day off tomorrow. How about we go to the amusement park?" Jaehwan asked before he let go of Minhyun's hand. Minhyun has taken a back realizing he's scared of high height and riding the scary rides.   
"Okay!" Minhyun replied it instead as he pulled his lips as long as he can, gives a big smile and hides his nervous.

***  
The third day of dating is finally coming. Minhyun arrives in front of Jaehwan's apartment at 9 am. Smiling faces from both of them is a good thing to start a day. They took a bus to one of the popular amusement parks in Seoul.   
"Do you scared?" Jaehwan asked after they got the ticket to enter the amusement park as he teased the older.   
"No, i'm not!" Minhyun replied fast but his face said otherwise. Along their time in the amusement park, Minhyun made excuse several times not to ride some rides. He talked about safety many times. On the other hand, Jaehwan always can persuade the older to ride with him. Is it fun to ride it alone?  
After the third attempts of riding scary rides, Minhyun throws up quite bad. All of his lunch back out again. Jaehwan feels bad because of it. On the other hand, Minhyun is really embarrassed because Jaehwan sees him throw up at their 3rd date. They take a rest at the minipark for a while before going home. Jaehwan finds a new thing now that he can't date with Minhyun in an amusement park.

Tonight Minhyun stays at Jaehwan's place. It is his first time visiting Jaehwan's apartment. Jaehwan asked Minhyun to sleep over at his place. He said he wants to take care of Minhyun after made him throw all of his food out from his stomach. Of course, that's not the only reason. Jaehwan wants to be with Minhyun all the time and Minhyun feels the same way too.

They ordered the early dinner of chicken soup to fill up Minhyun's stomach again right after they arrived there. Minhyun learns that Jaehwan isn't used to doing house chores. Jaehwan's clothes thrown in all over the apartment. Some snacks packaging can be found on all tables. Only one room is a very neat one. The music room. There are some kinds of instruments like guitars, keyboard, and recording tool inside the room. It flies Minhyun to the moment of Jaehwan sings many songs at the park by the Nam River. He almost forgets that some months ago Minhyun was only able to looked at him from afar, didn't have the courage to approach the younger. Somehow it makes him feels grateful being there with Jaehwan who is his boyfriend now. This time, Minhyun finds a new side of Jaehwan. The younger really loves music.

_Where are you? What’re you doing right now?_

_Won’t you come to look at the stars with me?_

_I don’t care where we go, can you come out?_

_So many things I want to tell you_

_But I won’t rush_

Jaehwan sings the Jeokjae's Let's Go to See The Stars with his guitar. Minhyun asked him to sing it over and over again.   
"It's so long since the last time i listen to the song," Minhyun said it in the bridge part. He had stopped listening to this song when he decided to move on from his first love who turns out Guitar String.

Jaehwan takes out some clothes from his closet for Minhyun to use. He also takes out a new toothbrush from his cabinet. He brings a pillow and a blanket with him and gets out of the room which leaves Minhyun in confused.   
"Where will you sleep?" Minhyun asked.   
"On the couch. You can use my bed." Jaehwan said.  
Jaehwan isn't used to do skinship with Minhyun yet. His single bed only enough for one person. Not only that, Jaehwan wants Minhyun to have a good sleep tonight.  
"You sleep here and i'm on the couch." Minhyun made a decision.   
"No, hyung. How can a let my guest sleep on the couch?" Jaehwan replied.  
"We sleep together here then," Minhyun suggested it and their ears become red.

Because they want it. Now, they were together in a narrow space looking at each other.   
"Hyung, say something," Jaehwan asked. He wants to hear Minhyun's voice before he goes to sleep.   
"Say what?" Minhyun asked again literally.  
"Anything."   
"I love you." Minhyun didn't need to wait long to say it. There is silence after that. Jaehwan tries to stay calm but the truth is his heart might be burst out of happiness.   
"I love you, too," Jaehwan replied. In a split of a second, they kiss. Minhyun initiates it. That is their first kiss.

***  
On the fourth day in Seoul, Minhyun for the first time sends Jaehwan works.   
"What will you do today before i finish my work?" Jaehwan asked when they just arrived in front of Kim's Cafe & Bar.  
"I want to visit some tourist attractions and find some popular culinary," Minhyun answered it with a smile.   
"Aahh.. have fun then. See you at 5." Jaehwan waved his hand.   
"Bye. I'll pick you up." Minhyun waved his hand too before he goes.

Gyeongbokgung Palace has never been as crowded as it is now as long as he visited the place sometimes. The only similarity would be the existing of foreigners who visit there is more than Koreans'. Minhyun feels like he is really on a vacation, which is also true. Minhyun used to solo traveling when he was a college student so it's not a problem for him doing it alone. He usually takes some photographs in some of the nice views with his pocket camera.   
Jaehwan video-calls him when it's lunchtime. Jaehwan has jajangmyeon while Minhyun has dalkabi. They talk about their plan to go to Namsan Tower at night. That's the best place to see a beautiful city view at night, Jaehwan thinks. He has a wish to visit it with his beloved one for a long time.

At 6 they arrive at love-lock venue that located in the same area with Namsan Tower. They do little hiking going there as it is located in Nam Mountain. Couples usually put their name on the lock and install it on the love-lock fence. Minhyun and Jaehwan also do the same. After they bought the lock from the store, they wrote their name, Minhyun & Jaehwan, on the lock and installed it on the fence. Jaehwan looks so excited and Minhyun learns that the younger is into sweet things like that. It gives him more list to put in "how to date Jaehwan" note.

At 7 they arrive at Namsan Tower.  There is a restaurant there where they could see the view of the city.   
"Do you know why it's hard to see stars in Seoul rather than in our hometown?" Minhyun asked while his eyes looking at the city view. They are on their own table now, waiting for the meals.  
"Why?" Jaehwan asked too.  
"Because the stars are in the city now." Minhyun referring to lights that are spread on the view in front of them.  
"Because of light pollution. It has to be dark enough for you to see a lot of stars. That's why an observatory always located far from big cities. I learned it from an article." Minhyun continued.  
"New knowledge for me," Jaehwan replied. Jaehwan learns a new thing now that Minhyun often reads general knowledge articles.

They go out after finish their meal. Minhyun suggests them to stay at Minhyun's hotel tonight, after thinking about how uncomfortable for them to sleep together in a single bed. Jaehwan agrees with the suggestion.   
As soon as they arrive at the hotel, Minhyun pulls the younger and gives him a sudden sweet kiss. Seems like he already waited for it for a long time.  
"You look more beautiful today," Minhyun said after he releases the kiss for a while to breath.   
"And i can't resist," Minhyun adds after he releases for the second time.  
Without part their lips, Minhyun drags Jaehwan toward the bed. Jaehwan sits at the side on the bed now. Minhyun helped him to take off his shirt before Jaehwan pulls Minhyun's head again and continues the kiss. Seems like Jaehwan also in desperate for it.

The two are laying on the bed now. Only their jeans left to cover their skin. Jaehwan's hand tracing Minhyun's torso from the back to his abs while they kiss each other. The kiss they don't know when it will end. Only before Minhyun asks the younger,   
"Can i enter you?" They stopped kissing. Jaehwan nods. And then, Minhyun takes out some things from his bag and goes back to Jaehwan. Looking at that, Jaehwan realizes that Minhyun already made a plan for their first night.   
"Please, do it slowly. It's my first time." Jaehwan begged. Minhyun nods.  
"It's my first time too. Let's take care of each other." Minhyun smiles and kisses the younger's forehead before he opens up Jaehwan's jeans button.

_I don't want to be part with you anymore. I want you and only want you._

***  
The night passed.  
"Can you get up?" Minhyun asks Jaehwan when he sees the younger looks uncomfortable.   
It's 7 in the morning. The two under the shared blanket covering their skin.   
"It's hurt more than i thought." Jaehwan tries to sit now.  
"Are you okay?" Minhyun looks worried now.  
"I think i'll take a day off," Jaehwan replied.   
They spend the morning cuddling on the bed.

They agreed to spend the whole day at the hotel and get to know each other more. To make it fun, they prepare some questions in the morning to be asked every hour alternately for the entire day. So they each prepare 6 questions. The game will start at 10 am, so it will finish at 9 pm. Watching television, cuddling, ordering some foods, cuddling again, talking and so on, are the activities in between.

After they did stone-scissor-paper, Minhyun would be the first one to ask. Minhyun's first question.  
"Why did you go to Seoul and give up waiting for me?"   
There is a change in Jaehwan's face after hearing the first question. The question reminds him of how he ended up decided to go to Seoul after rejected the offer from his parents to build a store in Seoul many times. Jaehwan made a sudden decision because he wanted to forget Minhyun. He thought Minhyun would never reciprocate his feeling.   
"You know the answer. Why did you ask me that?" Jaehwan answered.  
"I want to make sure," Minhyun asked more.   
"Because i wanted to forget you. It's so hard for me just thinking about your first love." Jaehwan gets up from the bed where they sit near each other before. He opens the door that leads him to the balcony. Minhyun catches him up.   
"Why are you mad?" Minhyun holds his hand now. Jaehwan keeps silent.   
"I'm jealous of him. He took your heart while i was desperately waiting for you." Jaehwan answered without looking at Minhyun.  
"You're so cute when you're jealous." Minhyun laughs looking at the younger's face. He gives him hug and squish the younger's hair.   
"Now, you're the winner so you don't need to be jealous." Minhyun makes him calm again.

"Why do you love me?" An hour later Jaehwan asks the question.   
"Do we need a reason to love someone?" Minhyun answered and didn't give Jaehwan a satisfying answer.   
"Hyung! I mean, how did you end up love me after i sent you many letters?" Jaehwan asked again. Minhyun finds a new thing now that Jaehwan becomes more emotional everytime they talk about the letters. He must be very upset after sending 12 letters and it took him 3 months to get the reply.   
"Because i can feel your sincerity," Minhyun answered short. Jaehwan silent.

There comes the next hour to ask a question. Minhyun and Jaehwan ask the same question in the two hours.  
"How many relationships you have ever had?"  
Minhyun said 2 and Jaehwan said 1.

It's 2 pm, the time for Minhyun's question.   
“tell me one of your hardest time,” Minhyun asked the third question.

“it would be when i was young. I was 7 at the time. My father’s farm wasn’t as big as now. At the time, there were pests attacked our farm which makes our grapes couldn’t grow healthily. The harvest production dropped drastically and we couldn’t pay our debt and my parents were chased by debt collectors many times. We have to suffer for some years because of that.” Jaehwan finished telling the story. Minhyun feels bad after that.

“good thing that your family finally can get through that hard times.” Minhyun

 “yeah, i feel so grateful now.”

The next one hour, Jaehwan asks a question.

“For the third question, I will ask the opposite of your question. When was one of the happiest moment in your life?” Minhyun thinks for a while before answers it.

“My one of the happiness moment would be after i graduated from my university. Not because i finally get the title but because i finally can come back to my hometown and can live my own life more freely. After i finished my study in Sunkyunkwan University, i prefer to live in a quiet place where i still can see beautiful stars. Where i still can see greens every day. Where i still can breath with healthier air like our hometown.” Minhyun explained.

“our hometown is indeed the best place.” Jaehwan gave his comment.

“right.”

They know each other more not only through the questions and answers they've got. Jaehwan learns that Minhyun is a very neat person. He puts all his clothes neatly inside the closet. He folds all his clothes directly after he used it. The two also find that they are early birds which is good.   
Comes to the fourth question of Minhyun at 4 pm. Minhyun asks about Jaehwan's first impression of him. He's curious about that for a long time ago. Jaehwan never sees him and he's afraid the younger would change his mind after he saw the older. Even though it turned out that they seem to accept each other.   
"I don't have any certain image of how you would be but turns out you're as beautiful as your voice." Jaehwan sincerely said it. Minhyun blushes.   
"Is that so?" The older can't stop smiling. Jaehwan moves closer to Minhyun and kisses the older.  
"You're even more beautiful when you smile."

Coincidently, Jaehwan also prepared the same question for Minhyun. He asks the same question to the older the next hour. Minhyun said, "you're such a hardworking person, has a nice personality and nice voice which make me fall in love." Without Jaehwan realizes, Minhyun refers to his first impression when he saw the younger on a singing contest in their hometown 10 years ago.

At the fifth question, Minhyun asks, "do you prefer to have an ignorant boyfriend or a possessive boyfriend?"  
Jaehwan thinking hard to answer it. He doesn't like to be restrained but also doesn't like a feeling that his boyfriend ignores him. So, he chooses a possessive boyfriend instead because it means that the boyfriend cares for him.

The next hour, Jaehwan asks something about Minhyun's first love. He knows it isn't something nice to talk about but he really curious about his rival.   
"What happened to you and your first love? Did you manage to confess to him?"   
Minhyun contemplating many times telling the truth that his first love is Jaehwan himself but he wants to play with his heart a little longer because it's fun to see his boyfriend jealous of himself.

"I didn't have a chance to confess to him because he never showed up again," Minhyun answered. The answer makes Jaehwan more insecure after thinking about the possibility of his first love comes again in Minhyun's life.  
"What if he comes again? Will you accept him?" Jaehwan nervously asked.   
"Will you use that to be the next two hours question? If that so, i will answer it at the right time." Minhyun replied. Jaehwan finally makes a decision that he will use that question to be the next question regardless of any consequences.   
"Yes, i will use the question but tell me more about him after the game ends," Jaehwan said.

It is 8 pm. Minhyun asks the last question. The important one for their relationship.   
"Will we do a long distance relationship?"  
Now they more realize that they live in different places. 6 hours to reach each other place. They spent almost a week with each other as if it will last for a long time but the reality is Minhyun should come back 2 days later in the morning. So, they only have 1 more day together effectively. The atmosphere becomes gloomy now.  
"We can do a video call, send messages, make a call every day." Jaehwan tries to ensure Minhyun that they still can maintain their relationship even if they don't see each other for some time. Minhyun feels relieved after hearing the answer. He's afraid, Jaehwan would give up again.

The time for Minhyun answers the last question is coming.   
"What if your first love comes again? Will you accept him?"  
Minhyun takes something from his bag. A small box.  
Jaehwan was asked to sit in front of him on the bed.  
Minhyun opens the box and there is a white gold ring inside.  
Jaehwan looks at the beautiful ring and pays attention to every word that comes out from Minhyun's mouth. His heart beats faster now with so many questions.  
_What ring is it?_  
_Whose ring is it?_  
_Why he takes it out when i asked him about his first love?_

Minhyun's words break Jaehwan's heart instantly.

"This is a ring that i want to give at the day of my confession to my first love."

Jaehwan feels like run away and go out of the hotel room right away because it's so hard for him to hear more but his curiosity holds him back.

"He plays guitar really well. He also has nice fingers. I thought about add a ring to his beautiful finger and see it there when he plays guitar." Minhyun continued.

"At my confession time, I wanted to say this to him. 'I'm Hwang Minhyun, i'm just a stranger who loves you. i love your voice. I miss to hear it every day. As time goes by, it becomes, i want to see you more and more."

The two look at each other deeply.

"The more i see you, I find myself love the cuteness of your dimples appeared every after you're satisfied with your singing. I love how your beautiful fingers cheerfully play your guitar. I love seeing your hidden double eyelid that appeared when you look down. I always see you from behind in the afternoon every Tuesday and Thursday by The Nam River and i always want to hug your back and kiss you. I'm Hwang Minhyun who's trying to be brave to confess his feeling to you. Will you give me a chance to make you love me?"

As soon as Minhyun finished the words, Jaehwan jumps out toward Minhyun. He wraps his hands around Minhyun's neck and kisses the older. Pretty sure that the younger now realizes that the first love Minhyun's talked about before is him.

The kissing becomes deep and deep the more the two thinking about how long they wait for each other. How hard for them to find each other. The day when Minhyun would confess to him is the day when Jaehwan forced himself to move on. If only he didn't run away that day. They would end up together since then.

The more they think about days they've gone through without each other, missing each other, the more they don't want to be part again.

_Hyung, i'm sorry. All this time i'm being selfish. I thought i'm the only one who's waiting. I thought it's only me who's struggling. You're too kind. How i deserve to have you. How i'm so lucky to be loved by you. I'm so happy till my heart want to burst out._

_You don't need to wait anymore._

_I'm here hyung. Loving you too._

The two tighten the hug for each other. There is a salty taste when Jaehwan's tears keep falling down. They release the kiss to breathe and Minhyun sees Jaehwan's eyes swollen because he's crying hard.

"Don't cry, baby," Minhyun said as he wipes Jaehwan's cheek. The younger shakes his head as if saying that it's nothing.

"Hyung i'm sorry"

"It's okay"

***

Jaehwan stands in front of the mirror and puts some ice on his swollen eyes. He tries to make it less swollen as the result of sleeping right after crying.

"Who asked you to cry so much like that? now your employee would think that i cheated on you." Minhyun comments.

Jaehwan's eyes now fixed on the ring Minhyun put on his index finger last night, reflected on the mirror. He smiles.

Today would be their last date. Tomorrow morning Minhyun has to come back to his hometown and starts work again. Minhyun promised that he would make him dinner. For the first time, Minhyun cooks for someone.

When Jaehwan works, Minhyun buys some ingredients for their dinner and meets his college friend. Minhyun prepares the cook since 4 pm.

Jaehwan arrives at his apartment at 5. Minhyun is still preparing for the meal which is almost finished. Jaehwan learns that he shouldn't doubt Minhyun cooking skill after seeing some meals on his dinner table. They start their meal after Jaehwan took a shower.

They talked about many things after finished their dinner. Having dinner at home with the one he loves, reminds him of the warm he's got when he and his family had dinner together like that back in his hometown. Those thought then disappear after he realizes that tonight would be their last night, as of now.

They spend the last night playing some games. Jenga, snake & ladder also video games. They make some rules in every game. For Jenga, the one who wins can flick the other's forehead. For snake & ladder, the one who wins can tickle the other. As for video games, they choose to play soccer, the one who lost should grand the other's wish.

In Jenga game, each of them has won the games in two consecutive matches so the two be able to flick the other's forehead. Jaehwan got his revenge after he won in the second match.

In snake & ladder game, only Minhyun who had won two times. So he was able to tickle the younger which made their apartment filled with Jaehwan's manic voice.

In the soccer video game, Jaehwan won and his wish is to Minhyun lay him down.

The two on the bed now without any fabric on their skin. Minhyun cupped Jaehwan's cheek.

"Are you sure you want to do this again?" Minhyun asked before Jaehwan nods his head.

It starts with a passionate kiss.

***

Minhyun packing up his stuff. Jaehwan helps him to organize it. Minhyun will take a train at 9 am. Minhyun woke up at 5 to prepare it.

They take a taxi to reach the station. It takes around 30 minutes. Jaehwan a bit quiet since he woke up and found Minhyun packed up his stuff. Minhyun realizes the younger doesn't want him to go as much as he doesn't want to leave.

They arrive at the station. There is 15 minutes before the train will leave. Minhyun puts on his backpack and brings his travel bag as soon as they arrived at the station. Jaehwan holds the older's hand tight. Minhyun looks at him who is holding his tears. He hugs the younger to give him comfort.

"We will meet again soon. So you don't have to be sad." He said it while caressing Jaehwan's head.

As soon as Minhyun lets go of the hand, he turns toward the train and hears the younger's sobs louder.

It breaks his heart in every step when he's leaving his lover alone. He can't look back because it will be harder for him to leave.

_It feels like a dream._

Jaehwan is back to his apartment. There is no trace of Minhyun there. He asked himself many times whether he was dreaming or what he has been through this week was only his fantasy. Only after he found a ring on his index finger, he's sure it wasn't only a dream.

***

It is Thursday afternoon where Confessing Times is broadcasted. Minhyun checks on his phone and wondering why Jaehwan didn't reply his message that he sent this morning yet. He called the younger several times and his phone wasn't active. Suddenly, someone knocks his studio to give him a letter.

Minhyun receives it with a big smile. The letter is from Guitar String.

_Let's go see the stars tonight. Meet me at the park by the Nam River._

He was like going back to the time when Guitar String often sent him letters. How he missed that moment. It feels like he will start a new relationship again with another person.

He runs with his bicycle to reach the park. He left his bicycle fell down when he sees his lover. He walks, a little run, toward him and give him a sudden hug which makes Jaehwan almost falls back.

"I miss you" the older said it and tighten the embrace.

"I thought you didn't read my letter because you didn't read it out on the broadcasting," Jaehwan replied.

"Good thing that i read your name before i read the letter out on the broadcasting. Or it will be a talk in this entire rural." Minhyun replied.

"I like it though." Jaehwan chuckles.

The day getting dark. They lay down side by side by the river look up the sky. There are stars that they talked about before in Seoul which its beauty isn't something that can be found easily in Seoul.

They intertwined their hands. Feeling the moment of companies by each other. Cherish the moment. There is a peaceful feeling after getting through a tiring waiting. They already reached one goal and will be fighting for another goal that is maintaining their relationship. It could be uneasy things to do knowing the differences between them but they realize that nothing's perfect in this world. They can't imagine if it's someone else.

Minhyun looks at Jaehwan in his left side who's smiling look up the sky. Never he has seen his face as beautiful as tonight.

_I don't want to be part again with you Jaehwan ah._

He laid his hand on Jaehwan's face before he kisses his lips. Fall breeze on their body gives them a shivering feeling.

_10 years such worth to wait if i can be with you like this for another 10 years._

_What did you do to me that i'm this crazy over you?_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you satisfy with the story :)


End file.
